Special Somepony
by Holly-312
Summary: Fluttershy has always been a little lonely, thanks to her shyness... Recently, she has reached full physical maturity and has realized she has romantic feelings for a certain farmpony... But he can't possible fell the same why, right? FlutterMac. Mostly first person POV from Fluttershy.


**Chapter One: Lonely**

I awoke, curled up on my bed, head tilted towards the windows of my cottage. With a small yawn, I sat up, rubbing the blurriness away from my eyes.

_It's time to go see my animal friends!_

Smiling, I stepped out of bed and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs and outside, into the sunrise-lit yard where my animal friends began to stir.

"Good morning," I smiled, going off to the side to grab the grain and corn for my chickens, pouring it into their pen. As the adorable little chicky-chickens came out of their pen, I looked at them all, almost all out grinning.

Prancing off, I grabbed the bag of celery and poured it out in the living room, singing out and calling my friends out from where they were sleeping. I turned around and looked down at-

"Angel Bunny! Good morning. I'll go get you your special salad," I smiled, prancing off to the kitchen. I flew up to one of the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, flying back down and going to the backyard to grab some carrots, cucumbers, lettuce, and tomato.

Getting back, I put together the special salad for my special bunny.

"There we go, all done!"

I walked back to Angel, the salad held on my back. I lowered myself and slid the salad off my back, smiling at Angel and nuzzled him saying, "There we go. A special salad for a special bunny!"

Walking over to my love seat, I sat down and grabbed a book that I had started earlier.

_The stallion and mare's eyes locked onto each other. The stallion galloped back from the battle, armor scorched and blackened from the dragon's fire, body singed and bloodied, and his eyes... The luminous green orbs burned with emotions and simmered with indescribable somethings._

_The mare galloped towards her battered savior... Her knight in tarnished and bent armor. She looked into the stallions eyes as the whispers she had long fought to keep from escaping began to well up again, more intense and lucid than ever._

_When the two reunited, the mare sobbed whispering to her stallion, "I love you, Champion," the mare breathed, confessing to the stallion who she had grown so fond of..._

_The stallion who was born to be an orphan, have no real name other than his rank and what his love, Valentine elected to call him. He had been given nothing, and yet, had everything to give... He gave up his life, whatever he could have had, he gave up his body, which could be taken at any moment... He had given his life away to the rulers of Equestria... And yet, he still had more to give... He had his heart, which was now given to his one and only love, Luminescence... His Lumi._

_"Val, I lov-"_

_The words never fully left his mouth before the unicorn kissed him, bringing a hoof to caress the back of his helmet..._

_The kiss lingered before, reluctantly, the couple separated._

_"Let's go home," the Captain, her Champion smiled, trotting away with Lumi by his side._

I finished the book and cried, despite the fact that some would find it cheesy... I cried partly in happiness and partly in loneliness...

_I want a special somepony... But I don't deserve one... All my friends are too good for me... And I bet the perfect stallion will be, too._

I sniffled a little bit before realizing that I could still just be _friends _with my friends and _maybe_, just _maybe_ I'll get lucky and find a special somepony someday...

Cheering myself up, I remembered that I had my pony friends as well as my animal friends. There was still a place where I belonged. A place where I was needed.

_I'm gonna go to town. Maybe I'll get some apples, stop by Twilight's library, and maybe visit Rarity._

Rising up from my loveseat, I walked on over to my door, getting ready to step out into the world to check over my animals. As I opened the door, the flash of sunlight caught my eyes, and shortly thereafter, I saw a few birds flying overhead. Maybe I should join them, and then head over to the marketplace?

Why not?

Humming a little tune, I hovered momentarily before flying leisurely towards the birds. They stopped flying and simply hovered, cocking their heads and smiling at me in a bird-like way. Twitching his head, the lead bird invited me along. I allowed a smile to take over my face as I followed after the birds as they flew towards a nearby meadow.

I smiled as they all settled in, one picking a flower and presenting it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, placing the flower in my mane and gently running my right hoof over the bird's head. I sung a small note to the bird, and he tweeted his response, adding a flourish to the end, eying me slyly.

"Oh! So, um, you want... You want to have a sing-off? O-okay!"

I grinned, singing out a part of a musical piece I had heard on my radio recently:

_Angel, angel what have I done?_

_I've faced the quakes, the winds, the fi-re,_

_I've conquered countries crown and throne,_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won!_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle,_

_Open you heart and hands, my son_

_Or else you'll never make o'er the river!_

Blushing, I finished, observing my hooves as the bird whistled his appreciation for the tune, before singing out his own extravagant birdsong. I believe that it was a mating call.

My suspicions were confirmed when a beautiful other bird flew up to him and nuzzled him appreciatively. I sighed quietly, remembering my predicament.

"Well, this was n-nice and all, but... I need to go... That is, uh, if-if it isn't too much trouble?"

The bird nodded, flying off with his mate.

I watched as they flew until they were nothing more than specks in the distance. I sighed again, trudging towards my home to grab my saddlebag.

I was suddenly more conscious of how so many of the animals seemed to be snuggling or caring for babies. I lowered my head a little bit more, sighing again. Today was going to be one of _those _days.

Reahing my little, _empty_, cottage, I half-heartedly opened the door and donned my saddlebag. Turning around I walked back out of the cottage and closed the door.

I began my hike to the marketplace in Ponyville, allowing my mind to carry me as I slowly walked down the path.

_I was back at the Grand Galloping Gala, but this time, it all went my way. The animals loved me, and hugged me and let me play with them. We played and played and played!_

_"Excuse me, miss Fluttershy?"_

_Turning around, I saw Big Macintosh (how'd he get here? More importantly, why's he the stallion I'm daydreaming about?)_

_"Oh... Um... Y-yes?" I breathed, stepping back, not realizing it until I saw Mac's frame lurch away and settle without him lifting a hoof._

_"Ah was just wonderin' if you'd wanna come with me and realize how many nice dances yer missin' out on." He looked at me with a small smile, clear emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. I looked straight at him, feeling like if I was falling down all of a sudden, even though there was solid ground right under my hooves._

_"Oh...Um.. I-I'd l-l-love to, M-mac," I stammered, suddenly wondering if he didn't really want to and was just saying that to be a gentlecolt._

_"Um... That is, If you don't mind..." I shrunk, expecting him to leave or just decline and go back to the Gala._

_"Ah wanted ta do this, Miss Shy. Now, if yah'd like, we can go to the dance." Mac started off after allowing me to come up to his side. _

I shook my head at this point, wondering why, out of all the stallions in Equestria I was thinking about Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh! The one stallion who had never been with anypony, was cool and collected, respectful, quiet, handsome, and dreamy... _  
_

Wait, where'd that last part come from? Shaking my head again, my mane shaking with it, I finally got to the market. I wouldn't be alone with my thoughts for too much longer.

"Howdy there, Fluttershy," Applejack greeted as I walked up to her cart full of apples.

"Hi, Applejack... I was wondering if I could get some of your delicious apples?" I looked up into Applejack's emerald eyes... They looked a little bit like Macintosh's eyes...

"Fluttershy?" I heard Applejack's voice, but didn't respond.. I was losing myself in a world with Mac.

_We nuzzled each other, our lips were so close we were almost kissing. My cerulean eyes meeting with his lucidly clear sap green ones. _

_"Fluttershy, Ah'm not one for dancin', but if ya'll bear with me, Ah'll do mah best," Mac sighed, smiling slightly. _

_"Anything for you, Macky," I breathed, kissing him. I felt the warmth spread to my face when I took the initiative and kissed him._

_"Fluttershy! Equestria to Fluttershy!"_

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my daydream. I knew from the warmth in my face that I was still blushing.

I examined the ground and mumbled, "Yes, Applejack?"

AJ studied me, before smiling and giggling, "That musta been some daydream for ya to be smiling like that, huh?"

I let out a small 'eep' and hid my face behind my mane, too ashamed to look at Applejack.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Anyways ya know the price for apples. If ya'd like, we could talk later?"

I looked through the veil of my mane and nodded before turning to fish out a few bits for AJ.

"Uhm...H-here you... Here you go. May I... Please have some a-a-apples now?"

"Sure, gal! Have a nice resta the day!"

I nodded and mumbled a 'you, too' before grabbing my small sack of apples before heading over to Rarity's boutique. Maybe I'll visit Twilight later...

As I walked, I looked down at the grass... It was green... Like Big Mac's eyes...

'But I can't constantly think about Mac! C'mon, Fluttershy! You've had these feelings for a while! Why's today any different?' I told myself, slouching over, mane dragging on the dirt road I was traveling on.

'Maybe today's different because you know that you can't be alone forever! Eventually something'll happen, and-and maybe I won't be as lucky as the couples in the stories! I have to do something... But what? I know that I'm too shy to do anything...'

_Maybe Rarity'll have some good advice?_

I finally arrived at the door to Rarity's boutique. Knocking three times, I stepped back and waited for Rarity to open the door.

"Fluttershy, darling! How pleasant of you to drop by! How are things with you?" Rarity smiled, inviting me into her house.

I gave a small smile and started, "Well, Ra-Rarity... I... I had a f-few questions."

"Of course, darling! What can I help you with?" The million bit question.

"Oh... Well, i-I w-was wondering... I was wondering..." I took a deep breath and blurted out, "IwaswonderingaboutsomeweirdfeelingsIgetaroundasta llionIknow...Can you help me with it?"

Rarity froze for a moment. Her eyes were wide open, all-seeing and yet, blank. Her mouth was slightly ajar. I shrunk under my mane and peered from under it, watching for a few seconds.

"Oh... Well, I'll.. I'll, um, just leave... Sorry for troubling you," I closed my eyes on the way out.

Right when I was about to close the door, I heard the ecstatic stream from within the boutique. I peered back into the door, only to see Rarity wearing one of the hugest grins I had ever seen on her. She squealed and ran up to me.

"Tell! Me! Everything! Who is it?"

I shrunk down hearing the question... This would be the first time I told anyone who I wanted to be with. Not to mention that this was the first time I really had a crush on anyone. Maybe I've just reached full maturity? That would explain why I stopped growing... I'm nineteen years old, so it makes sense.

"It's... It's Big m-Macintosh," I whispered. No sooner than the words escaped my lips did Rarity start squealing and screaming again, jumping up and down and giggling like a little filly.

"_Fluttershy! Oh, Fluttershy! This is simply magnificent!" _Rarity squealed, wrapping me up in a hug which I uncertainly returned.

"So, what are we going to do about this? If you want to do anything, of course," I looked down, biting my lip in anticipation

"Well, we've got to go see him, first!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes widened in terror.

"W-w-why would we d-d-d-do that?" I sputtered, shrinking back as my terror only grew.

"Fluttershy, darling! We have to go there just to see him and maybe talk to him. How I think we should do it would involve me going to speak to him first. I'll talk to him and see how he acts around me, and then you come along, and we'll see if there's any difference in the behavior. Of course, this may not be entirely accurate because Big Mac is a stoic pony by nature... Maybe he's not stoic, but just shy and he's hiding it in stoicism... Anyways, are you aboard, or not?" Rarity asked, eyes sparkling with energy.

"I'm in... If you want to do this..." I looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly, biting back a nervous titter as we walked out of her door.

While we were walking down the roads and getting closer to Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity looked over at me and asked, "How old are you again, dear?"

I looked over at Rarity and bit out, "Nineteen. Do you know how old Big Mac is?"

"Oh, well I asked Jackie when we had that sleepover at Twilight's. I think she said he was 23 years old," Rarity grinned, and squealed, "Oh! You two'll be so cute together!"

"Which two?" I heard a familiar, _masculine_, drawl and looked up, only to see none other than-

"Big Macintosh!" Rarity yelped, jumping up before recovering, "Oh, I was just talking about one of my friends and how she had a crush on a certain stallion."

"Oh. Hello, Miss Shy," Big Mac smiled at me and I nearly fainted at his hooves.

I felt a blush come to my face as I smiled widely and breathed, "Hi, Macintosh... Is it okay if I call you that instead of Big Macintosh? O-or do you prefer... Big Mac," I finished quietly looking at my hooves, hiding behind my mane.

Big Mac inched closer to me, close enough for me to _smell _the sweat mixing with his own unique scent. He came closer still, my muzzle was almost pressed up against his bare, _muscled_ chest. I sighed very softly, noticing how my breath hitched and how I felt like I needed Big Mac. I felt like grabbing him and kissing his chest and just hugging and holding him tight for ever and ever.

_'Fluttershy! Enough with the dirty thoughts!" _I scolded myself mentally. I felt my blush intensify as Big Mac lowered his head down level to my ear and whispered, "Ya can call me whatever ya want, Miss Shy."

I felt his lips barely ghost over the tip of my ear and I shivered when I felt a tingle of energy radiate down from the tip of my ear. My face felt like it was burning when my wings flapped in a sign of excitment and arousal.

"Y-y-you can... You can just c-call m-me F-F-Flutters-shy... Or, uh S-Shy... Wha-Whatever y-you w-w-w-want..." I squeaked, lowering myself until I felt the tip of my fur brush against the dirt road.

"Well, thank ya kindly. I certainly will, Fluttershy," Big Mac smiled before looking back over to Rarity and asking smoothly, "Well, Miss Rarity, if ya don't mind me joinin' in on the conversation, may Ah give my input on what Ah think would attract this certain stallion?"

Rarity blinked once in mild surprise and giggled slightly, "Well of course you can, Big Macintosh!"

Mac just nodded and began, "Ah don't know if this goes fer all stallions, but what Ah wanna find in a mare goes along the lines a' this: she'd be able ta help me out with the work, but not necessarily by helpin' out in the fields or whatever Ah'm doin'. Maybe she'd just be able ta take care of the obstacles sometimes, like fer me, the animals. An' she'd be able to cook well enough to have somethin' nice fer me ta eat after I get back... Maybe she'd be a little bit timid," he paused and gave me a sidelong glance, and I felt my heart flutter. He continued, "But she'd know when ta stand up fer herself, an' be more than able ta do it... But, most of all, I'd want her to be happy and good with kids an' animals if we ever get a pet. That's what Ah'd look for in a mare," he surmised quickly.

I smiled a little and screamed, _"YES! YES! YES!" _On the inside, because _I _fit that description!

And the wink... What did the wink mean? Was he interested? Or was I being a gullible little filly again? I mean, people had always been to fool me because of how hopeful I was, but maybe this time was different...

Maybe this time I'll find my special somepony... I mean, today started off sad enough, but it didn't really brighten up until I saw Big Macintosh. And he seemed to smile a little bit more when he saw me... And, he was always so nice, but then again he is that way with everyone... But when his lips brushed my ear... Was that an accident? Was he blushing slightly under his red fur? Was the 'kiss' and the wink a hint? I really really _really _hope so!

"Well, thank you, Big Macintosh. If you don't mind, Fluttershy and I will have to take our leave now," Rarity grinned, suppressing a giggle.

"Ah don' see why ya can't leave right now. Ah'll see ya later, Fluttershy, Miss Rarity," he nodded, walking back to the farm.

Rarity and I began to trot back.. Well, I more bounced like Pinkie Pie on our way back. When I thought we were far enough away, I jumped up into the air, shouting, "Oh YES! Oh Sweet Celestia, YES! _He sounded like he was describing me! YES!_" I shouted even louder than I did when Rainbow managed to do a Sonic Rainboom.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Big Mac's ears perked up when he heard Fluttershy shout, "Oh YES! Oh Sweet Celestia, YES! _He sounded like he was describing me! YES!_"

He smiled and let out a small, satisfied "Eeyup."

Big Macintosh looked down at the ground, wondering if and when Fluttershy would manage to put the hints together. It had taken a lot of courage to do what he had done. He knew, though, or at least _felt _that Fluttershy was the one for him. He could only hope, though.

* * *

After I finished with my screaming and shouting, as I was still in the air, I grabbed Rarity and actually managed to lift her clean off the ground! I got up into the sky and flew back to my house and Rainbow Dash-like speeds.

The scenery was nothing but a blur as I raced back to my cottage on the other side of Ponyville. My mind was wandering once again to a new scene with Big Macintosh, before my mind sent me into a new fantasy.

* * *

_I looked up into the captivating, emerald eyes of the stallion of my dreams - Big Macintosh._

_"Oh, Macky... You're wonderful," I smiled and bit my lip a little, hoping that I wasn't being too affectionate or clingy._

_"And yer amazing, Shy," he whispered into my ear, nibbling it gently as I felt my knees go weak and my head begin to spin._

_"Mmm," I love it when you do that, Macky," I whispered, moaning and pushing myself further into his strong body. It was just too much when he did this!_

_"Ah can't describe the way Ah feel about you in any other way than this," he paused to take a breath as I looked up into his green eyes with tears in my own. I buried my face in his chest, crying in happiness as he breathed, "Ah love ya, Fluttershy!"_

_I looked up into the face of _my _Macky, unable to control my next response as it escaped my lips-_

_"I love you too, Macintosh!"_

_I pushed myself into him, our lips meeting meeting as I shivered in delight and unbridled joy at what was going on._

_"Nnn," I couldn't help the moan that escaped when he started massaging my lips with his own..._

* * *

"Fluttershy, why are you shivering? It's not really that cold! And why..." Rarity trailed off after a moment, before smirking and letting out a small, "Oohhhhh."

I blushed, looking down at Rarity and blurting out, "No! No, no, no! It's nothing dirty or anything! I-it was-wasn't anyt-t-anything! I was just-" The sentence never completely left my mouth before I looked up and saw a flash of brown. I hunkered down instinctively as there was a loud crackling sound. I felt a jolt of pain before everything went black.

**A/N: Ooohhh, minor cliffhanger! Anyways, the fic's rated M for a reason... Future explicit coming along... Well... I hope everypony is enjoying the story so far? XD**


End file.
